Beauxbatons Academy of Magic
Location: Cannes, France Founded: 1552 AD Directrice: Georgia Archambeau History Founded in 1552 A.D., Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is the premier magical school in Western Europe. Its early years as an academy were marked by the wizarding crusades, during which academics used Beauxbatons as a haven for texts and artifacts recovered from muggle Europe. For centuries, wizards of Western Europe traveled to the academy for important research, bringing with them fascinating cultural tidbits from all across Europe. In the late fifteenth century, the wizarding world experienced a cultural Renaissance that emboldened Beauxbatons to incorporate the arts into its curriculum. Graduates from Beauxbatons were highly regarded as some of the most talented witches and wizards in all of Europe. By the mid-eighteenth century, Beauxbatons became notorious not only for dueling prowess and the arts, but also for its collective fashion and etiquette that was envied by other magical schools. Today, Beauxbatons Academy is a school that caters to the whole of its students. The student body is comprised primarily of pureblood and halfblood witches and wizards with a total enrollment between 125 and 200 students. Beauxbatons curriculum consists of core wizarding subjects as well as a concentration in any of these écoles: Culinary Arts, Humanities - Literary Arts, Performance Arts, and Studio Arts. In a students third year they are required to pick one of the four écoles, and one of the programs in the école to concentrate in. The Beauxbatons Palace has three wings, each containing compartmentalized areas of student life: dining hall, reception parlor, classrooms, dormitories, studio spaces, and the dueling block. The Palace Grounds are well manicured and cared for by fairies and sprites. The most alluring features of the Palace Grounds are the lake and the world famous gardens. Extracurriculars at the school include dueling and fencing, Quidditch, horseback riding, social arts, and an honorary society. Through high-achieving academics, numerous artistic opportunities, discipline, and grace, Beauxbatons has dominated the magical world with highly desirable and well-rounded graduates. The Grounds The Academy’s grounds and buildings are often called the Palace, and for good reason. Beauxbatons Academy sits upon nine acres of land in an undisclosed location in the south of France, near Cannes (don’t tell!), and overlooks a cliff, giving a spectacular view. The Academy has a large, rectangular, man-made lake just outside the entrance, which is home to a very large swan, named Clarence. The gardens are famous and extremely vast, home to a variety of flower and plant specimens. While these gardens are cared for primarily by fairies and by sprites, it gets a helping hand from the Academy’s grounds and gamekeeper, Rèmy Vieuxpont, who tends to the stables and also helps to teach horseback riding as an extracurricular class. In the past there have also been courts for various kinds sports. The Main Building The main building is lavish, with exquisite architecture and very wide windows. One enters into, of course, the entrance hall, and is quickly faced with two spiral staircases leading up to the next floor. To the right, one will find the dining hall and kitchens, and to the left are the reception parlour and the student gallery. The Infirmary can be found on the second floor of the main building, and the third and fourth floors are reserved almost entirely for classrooms, as well as the library on the third. The offices and quarters for the Directrice and the Adjoint-Directeur may also be found on these floors. L'Aile Est L’Aile Est, or the East Wing, is home to the Culinary Labs, on the basement level; dueling block, on the first floor; studio spaces on the second and third floors; and classrooms on the fourth floor. The Textiles Atelier The Textiles Atelier is a two-room space made of limestone. The first room houses bolts of fabrics and mannequins, as well as large supply closets. The back room holds workstations for each textiles student, as well as a chalkboard and lectern for classes. There is a basement, and it is primarily full of trunks of remnants and old thesis projects that have been left or donated to the school. It is a dusty, cramped space, only accessible by a narrow staircase. L'Aile Ouest L’Aile Ouest, or the West Wing, is comprised expressly of dormitories for staff and students. There are six floors - and each Communaté have their own, and so do the Staff. Floors............Communaté B.L. ............. Renault House First.............Ballroom Second..............Orange Studios Third................Charlemagne Club Fourth.................Unchosen Fifth..................Unchosen Sixth..................Staff /> Each of the student floors has a wing for male students and a wing for female students, as well as bathing and toilet accommodations. The staff floor may only be accessed by means of a password known only to staff, which changes bimonthly. In 1937 a mysterious incident accord which resulted in the Beauxbatons board of Directors deciding to close the three Communaté floors, and disband the groups all together. In 2011 with a large push and donation, from the Charlemagne Alumni to have the Charlemgane Club reopened, the school felt they should reopen all three floors, and continue to let the students sort them selves into the clubs. A l'Extérieur The Cliffside Cottage The Cliffside Cottage is an extremely old building, rumoured to be older than the Academy itself. Most notably, the daughter of one of the old headmistresses is said to have lived there after falling in love with her ballet instructor. It is said that she died quite tragically of a broken heart in the small, three-room cottage nestled in the cliffs after being disowned by her mother and rejected by her lover. There is no real evidence of this. The cottage can only be reached by a steep climb up the cliffs, though there are lanterns to light the way sporadically. Students are not permitted to visit the cottage, and the lanterns are there only as the sparsest safety precaution. Curriculum Calendar and Events The academic year is split into trimesters, beginning September 1st and ending June 19th. Additionally, monthly soirees are held for students and their families. There is a Fashion Week that is held every spring. The Beauxbatons End-of-Year Fête occurs in June showcasing all the students’ accomplishments during the year and including the graduation weekend. Each Communaté, in addition, runs its own events. *01 septembre | start of term: Charlemagne Arrive *02 septembre | start of term: Orange Arrive *03 septembre | start of term: Renault Arrive * 04 septembre | start of term: General Admittance *05 septembre | classes begin *18 octobre | all saints break begins *25 octobre | classes resume *30 octobre | orange annual party *20 décembre | holiday break begins *03 janvier | classes resume *17 janvier | mid-term examinations *14 février | hiver winter holiday begins *28 février | classes resume *06 -11 mars | fashion week *11 avril | printemps spring/easter holiday begins *25 avril | classes resume *15 juin | charlemagne end of term gala *17 juin | end of year fête *20 juin | summer recess begins Core Classes - Care of Magical Creatures - Charms - Divination - Etiquette - Flying - Herbology - History of Magic - Potions - Transfiguration - Astronomy Core Concentration **Culinary Arts **Patisserie *Humanities **Art History **Philosophy **Composition – Music **Composition – Poetry **Composition – Prose **Composition – Theatre **Literature **Language *Performance **Dance **Music **Theatre *Studio Art **Architecture **Drawing **Painting **Photography **Sculpture **Textiles Directuer & Staff Directrice: Georgia Archambeau Past Directeurs *1552-1572: Madame Gisselle-Marjolaine Bathylle Noémie Châtillon *1573-1598: Madame Jeunesse Angelique Moreau *1599-1610: Madame Suzanne-Emeline Cornett *1611-1674: Mlle. Bariette Beaudry *1675-1693: Madame Yolande-Ninette Janvier *1693-1704: Monsieur Cyprien de Luca *1705-1720: Madame Germaine Cornett *1721-1750: Monsieur Mainfred-Gigi Châtillon *1751-1782: Madame Adrienne-Simonette de la Fontaine *1783-1792: Monsieur Grégoire Mercier *1793-1801: Madame Fleuretta-Roxane Cèleste Cornett *1802-1821: Monsieur Cecil Maestro Cornett *1822-1845: Monsieur Raimund de la Fontaine *1846-1889: Madame Aimee-Beatrice Sauveterre *1890-1932: Madame Agate Labelle *1933-1950: Monsieur Aousten Sauveterre *1951-1967: Madame Lea Fournier *1968-1985: Madame Marcelline-Thérèse Marchand Anne Sordeau *1985-2000: Madame Olypme Maxime *2001-2012: Monsieur Charles Cornett *2013-Currant: Mlle. Georgia Archambeau Staff Directrice...............................................Georgia Archambeau Directeur-Adjoint.................................... [[]] --- Patronne d'Arts Studio.............................Cleopatra Van Droombeeld Patronne d'Arts Performance..................Claudette-Noël Guillory Patronne d'Arts Culinaires.....................Simone Chakula Patron des Humaines...............................Leaf Gammel --- Charms..................................................[[]] Divination................................................[[]] Etiquette.................................................Cleopatra Van Droombeeld History................................................[[]] Potions................................................[[]] Transfiguration.......................................Marie-Solange Rigaud --- Astronomy.................................................Nedea Benoliel Conjuring/Summoning.............................Lune de Sarlat Culinary...................................................Simone Chakula Culinary................................................... Louis Carême Culinary...................................................[[]] Dark Arts...................................................Benadictive Beaudry Duelling...................................................Benadictive Beaudry Studio Arts...................................................Hilgar Ars Studio Arts...................................................Lavern Dansk Studio Arts...................................................Nadine de la Fontaine Studio Arts...................................................Virgo Reinhardt General Studies...................................................Leandre Orleans Herbology.................................................Georgia Jet-Little Humanities...................................................Leaf Gammel Humanities...................................................Harry Auctor Humanities...................................................Francois Bonaparte Humanities...................................................Coraline Cornett Humanities...................................................Jac Sauveterre Performance...................................................Claude-Noël Guillory Performance...................................................Melina Sordeau Performance...................................................Ann-Marie Gotha --- Infirmière en Chef................................... [[]] Bibliothécaire......................................... Noémie-Aline Bonnaire Garde Forestier....................................... Rèmy Vieuxpont Category:Grading?